


Buttons

by Spikz



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikz/pseuds/Spikz
Summary: The illness that the Crain family has suffered from only gets worse, and so they all lean on someone who they care about. But Theo decides to invite someone new into her life, the new person to lean on. Like Nells Arthur or Shirleys Kevin, and that person is Trish, Trish Park.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Luke Crain & Steven Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain, Olivia Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain, Steven Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain, Theodora "Theo" Crain/Trish Park
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okokok warning! My english, is not the best. So please if you feel it may bother you feel free to click off :)  
> By the way! this is not fully going off the full plot and it will go off plot.

Nell hasn't called lately, Theo thought to herself. She sat next to Shirl both with a beer bottle in hand listening to her older sister complain about how there was no way Steves book was really meant to be helpful. Theo well.. she couldn't agree but at the same time she just nodded along, it was better when she went along with Shirleys opinions she's done it for years at this point. Her mind again drifted back onto Nell where was she.. she usually called to talk but she just hasn't. Theo planned mentally to call Nell so she got up saying a goodbye to Shirl walking down the stairs and sitting by her door finishing her bottle of beer before walking into her small apartment like home Nell wouldn't pick up making her furrow her brows, how the hell was she meant to apologize to her younger sister. After maybe the second call she gave up getting changed into more appropiate clothes for where she was going, walking out and getting into her truck driving back to the club she went to quite a lot to find a girl to hookup with then kick them out when they were done.

This time.. well it was strange, her eyes caught a woman and she felt a unusual feeling in her stomach. Like she had felt with her mom before she passed but seemingly oh so much more intense, her mom made her feel the need to open up but with this woman. It was so inviting, she headed over introducing herself. "Theodora, dance?" She held out her hand with a soft grin, and they did dance. Maybe for nothing more than 5 minutes before they were kissing taking a break to get into Theos car. Theo drove back, the woman who had introduced herself as Trish next to her kissing her neck as she tried to focus in her drunken state on the road and not on Trish. The drive wasn't too long and they stumbled into Theos home, hands running over eachothers body and breathy moans being exchanged. 

Theo had her gloves off, her hands ran all over Trishs body feeling her arms and tattoos. She got this one when she was bored.. Another one when there was an ex girlfriend that pissed her off that much she tattooed the one thing she hated on her arm. Her waist and then her thighs, her whole body told stories and it made Theo all so curious but at the same time so so scared. The feeling wasn't like the warm feeling her mother gave her and it wasn't just being frustrated and turned on it was.. attachment. That made her speed up on what she was doing, the fear of getting so attached to Trish was quickening her pace, 'please please please just get out of here i'm scared.' her head repeated, she slid up kissing Trish softly as her fingers pumped in out of her. It lasted maybe three hours it pushed Theos thoughts down so she kept asking for another round until they both fell back onto the bed panting heavily. Their bodies drenched with sweat and reeking of lust. "Mm that was.. something." Trish mumbled through ragged breaths looking over at Theo who had sat up starting to get dressed putting her gloves on. "..You should go." Theo whispered looking back at Trish. "I have work." Trish nodded looking down at Theos hand that rested on her thigh, the texture of the glove making her squirm slightly. She nodded nonetheless, looking like a lost puppy to Theo who furrowed her brows. "Early, so you should.." Trish sat up. "Oh... Yeah no no i'll get going." Trish stood up writing her number down placing it on Theos nightstand before putting her dress back on, it was now crumpled slightly and all the creases in it made Trish groan quietly to herself walking out her hand brushing against Theos gloved one. "Hey- call me?" Theo just nodded lifting a hand up as a goodbye watching closely as Trish left before shutting the door grabbing a bottle of beer.

She gave a small glance at Trishs number smirking through the rim of the glass brown tinted bottle before leaving the building, walking up the stairs to the porch sitting next to Shirley. "So.. she a keeper?" Shirleys words were slightly slurred, she was so obviously drunk but Theo just chuckled shaking her head. "Mm maybe.. very messy, lot of issues." The middle child purred out leaning back as she drank her beer. "You complain about every girl you hookup with Theo, maybe you should actually settle down for once." Shirley explained like Theo would agree, she knew she wouldn't though. Theo looked over at Shirley rolling her eyes before helping her into the house where Kevin took over giving Theo a wave before she walked back down the porch stairs. Opening the door, heading inside and laying down on her bed curling up into a ball. The position made her feel small.. and it took her mind away from Trish and what was going on with Nellie.

And so she slept, her mind drifting off into a dream. Trish, it was all Trish. Hands running over her body Trishs lips against her body.. and then it stopped the feelings all stopped and she opened her eyes, no Trish.. just.. Nell.. She shot awake a hand on her neck panting heavily. There was a missed call from Steve, one from her dad aswell making her furrow her brows calling Steve first, he picked up straight away. "Hey uhm.. Nellie, she's here in my house." He spoke with a sort of smugness to his voice, it made Theo scowl but still listen. "Mm.. and what about that is so important Steve?" Theo's voice was tired, "Arthur, he's .. he passed away.. and she really can't stay here Theo, do you think she can go over to you- get a plane or something I don't know bit she can't.. live with me." Steven spoke quietly basically whispering into the phone. "Y'should ask Shirl in the morning Steve I gotta.. Arthurs dead?" Theos eyes widened, Steven sighed into the phone listening to Theo moving around a little. "Alright, fine.. text me when the planes arriving and i-i'll pick her up" "You're a life saver Theo thanks." Theo just hummed saying a goodbye before she left.


	2. Sisters

Theo got a call two days later, she was at home drinking a cup of coffee when her phone started ringing, she picked up. "The planes landing in a hour or two" He sounded tired, hanging up after Theos small 'yup' it made Theo furrow her brows slipping her phone into her back pocket, she had work soon so she just called in sick when she was dressed getting in her car starting to drive to the airport.  
It wasn't a long drive, maybe 30 minutes with music playing from her car radio, some stupid pop song that made her cringe and squirm whenever the not so talented singer attempted a high note. She turned it off asoon as she could changing it to the news, how.. utterly dull.  
Theodora wasn't dull by any means, she just was tired.. a bit hungover with an empty feeling in her stomach. Her mind glued to a certain woman who she hadn't heard from in a while who made the empty feeling go away, she stopped getting into her head when she parked the car. Theo got out and entered the airport going to where Nellie would arrive from, the wait was no more than a hour or so so she occupied herself by pulling out her phone. Her and Trish had quite a long conversation, Theo teasing Trish who was talking about some cartoon she liked watching as a kid before Nells voice chimed in, "Theo?" Nell asked seeing Theo smiling down at her phone like some lovestruck teenager before the elder of the two internally panicked her head shooting up hands shaking as she messaged bye to Trish fumbling to put her phone in her pocket. She then stood up hugging Nell who hugged back. "I'm so sorry Nellie.." The blonde smiled her face pressed against Theos shoulder. "N-No, it's. it's fine.. everythings okay right now." She whispered, it caused confusion to hit Theo but as a way of comfort her sister Theo just patted her back before pulling away. "When did he-" "Couple months back, I was too scared to come to you guys but.. he loved me y'know and thats why i'm gonna try to push through. For Arthur." Theodora found herself tearing up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands to catch tears before they spilled. "Why wouldn't you tell us-" Theo shut up, she couldn't get mad now. "Oh.. Yeah for Arthur- we-we should go. let's go." Soon they were in Theos truck, Theo texting Trish basically at every stoplight. "Is that your girlfriend?" Nellie asked curiously, Theo dismissed the conversation with a simple shake of her head turning up the radio so it'd drown out Nell and her soft laughter. Nell was so strange to Theo, sad one second and then bouncing up like the world was on her shoulders the next. But she couldn't care aslong as her sister was happy, atleast for now. Words were shared on the drive, talking about the family, dad, even having small talk about luke but really they knew it was just distraction. The pair arrived at Theos house, after a pitstop at a store so Theo could get gas while Nell got a drink for them both. Nell walked inside first sitting down on Theos bed, Uh, Shirl could probably get you something to eat or.. Yeah- Sorry I.." Theo rubbed the back of her neck putting her things down adjusting the leather gloves that were snug around her hands. "Trish, her name is Trish." Thel announced during the comforting silence the sisters always fell into. Nell stared up at Theo, "Are you.. dating.. Trish?"

Theo almost froze in place shaking her head way too fast. "No! Nellie I'm not like that its complicated okay. We just started texting today and shes nice with a shit ton of emotional issues." Theo sat next to Nell. "And.. maybe I do- well have, considered a long time relationship with her." Nell patted Theos back, "I'm gonna go check up on Shirl, Theo, just.. you deserve happiness i guess, love you." They shared a hug before Nell left leaving her suitcase next to Theos bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shorter chapter! Balancing Mental Health care, School and writing this is a bittt stressful! but i'll update asap :]

**Author's Note:**

> hagd/a/n :)


End file.
